The subject matter disclosed herein relates to turbines. Specifically, the subject matter disclosed herein relates to components in gas turbines.
Gas turbines include static blade assemblies that direct flow of a working fluid (e.g., gas) into turbine buckets connected to a rotating rotor. These buckets are designed to withstand the high-temperature, high-pressure environment within the turbine. Conventional turbine components (e.g., gas turbine buckets, nozzles, etc.), for example, in the hot gas path (HGP), are subject to particularly harsh temperature and pressure conditions. Cooling these components is a challenge in design and operation of gas turbines.